Unexpected Interruption
by applegumgrl24
Summary: Calleigh and Eric have just begun their relationship and couldn't be happier. What will happen when someone from Calleigh's past comes back to mess things up for the happy couple? HipHuggers. Chapter 4 Is Now Up!
1. The Date

I don't own CSI:Miami or any of it's characters.

R&R Please (:

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1**

She looked at up at him from her stool at the counter. It was just another day in the lab; Well,except for the fact that she had a new amazing guy in her life. Actually, I don't know if you would call him "new" exactly; He'd been in her life for seven years, actually. Only recently though did they confess that they'd been in love since the day they'd first laid eyes on each other. Neither of them would ever forget the day that she became a new member on Horatio's team. That was the best thing to ever happen to her, well, next to the man standing above her. When she looked up at him, she saw him staring intently back into her green eyes with his deep, expresso brown ones. They continued this gaze for a good four minutes before Eric broke the silence. "So, uhh, Cal', do you think you might wanna come to my house for dinner tonight around 7?," he asked shyly, never breaking their gaze for a second. "That all depends on whether or not you're cooking", Calleigh said in a coy voice, though she knew very well that she'd never turn down any time at all with Eric. "Anything you want, baby." She blushed. She knew they were being a bit too obvious today. After all,under department regulations, they really weren't supposed to be together. If anyone found out about this, they could both lose their jobs; So at work at least, they tried to keep their relationship on the DL.

**3 Hours Later**

Calleigh hung up her lab coat and headed out to the hummer. She got in, and, being the careful, organized, particular person that she was, she adjusted her mirrors perfectly, raised up her seat so she could see, buckled her seat belt, and proceeded to start the vehicle. She spent the ride to her house thinking about Eric and what a wonderful evening they had ahead of them. She also thought about their first kiss and how mesmerizing it was to have his strong, dark arms wrapped around her. God, how she loved him. She loved everything about him. From his eyes, to his smile, to his scent. She pulled in the driveway, lost in her thoughts, and locked the car doors. She went inside and set her purse on her nice and tidy coffee grabbed a quick shower and shaved her legs. Then she went to the back of her bedroom to her closet, which was organized by color and clothing type. She started going through her dresses and skirts. She didn't want anything too dressy, after all, she knew she didn't have to impress Eric. After throwing about 90% of her closet's contents onto her bed, she decided on her favorite Lucky jeans and a white tank top. Being a southern girl, this was just what was comfortable. She then went to the bathroom and began brushing through her long, blond hair. She blew it as straight as she could get it but she didn't bother with the straightener because she kind of liked the natural wave in her hair. Not bothering with makeup, she grabbed some black flip-flops (she wore heels to work every day because she was so short and liked the height boost, but she liked that she was so much smaller than Eric, so flip flops were the best option) and headed out the door. When she started to pull out, she realized that she'd left her purse on the table and ran back inside.

**Meanwhile**

Eric fidgeted with the buttons on his white cotton shirt. After realizing that he was too excited to mess with buttons, he just decided to leave it undone. He went to the large kitchen in his house and checked on the food. The delicious aroma began to fill the house. It wasn't quite done yet so he went into the bathroom to check himself in the mirror. After spraying a bit of cologne and a swish of mouthwash, Mr. Eric Delko was ready for his date with Calleigh Duquesne, who was hopefully, the future Mrs. Delko. It was about 6:30 and although he was excited, he got a rather bad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to call to check on Calleigh to make sure everything was okay, but they had just gotten together and he didn't want to scare her away with his worrying. He just didn't want anything to happen to his angel. She was everything he wanted and he was madly in love with her. He would never forget how afraid he was when she had been abducted by that creep, Seth. He wanted nothing more than for her to be back in his arms so that no one could ever harm her again. He hated to let her out of his sight for too long. He would also never forget when Seth was holding that gun to her head right in front him. He had never wanted to kill anyone so much in his life, well, except for the man that killed his sister. His teeth clenched and his hands balled up just at the memory. He felt so much better when they were finally able to get her away from that demon. As soon as she was free from his grasp she ran right over to him, buried her head in his chest and began to cry. He kissed her hair, rubbed her back, and held her close. He drove her home that night to make sure she was safe. That was THE night: The night when they confessed their feelings. The best night of his life. He had his girl, he knew she loved him back, and she was safe in his arms. If only she were in his arms right then, so he could stop worrying about her. Why was he so paranoid? She was the toughest person he knew, and the sassiest, it was part of what he loved most about her, but she was so small and delicate. It would be so easy for some monster to overpower her. At this thought he cringed, and after debating with himself, decided it best to call her anyway.

**Back at Calleigh's Place**

She ran into the living room to grab her purse. She couldn't help but notice the eery feeling that came over her when she walked back into her house. '_Oh well_' she thought, '_the faster I get out of here, the sooner I get to be with Eric_.' All of a sudden her phone started to ring "Sweet Thing" by Keith Urban, Eric's Ringtone. She reached into her pocket to grab her phone, but just when she was about to hit the Answer button, she heard a dark but familiar voice say, "I wouldn't answer that if I were you." She looked up, shocked, right at his evil smile.


	2. The No Show

He's Back!!!

R&R Please(:

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

'_How did he get in ? How long has he been here_?!', She wondered. She looked at him with terror in her eyes. He just grinned back. The familiar scar above his lip, the one she used to find sexy, only made the look he was giving her seem even more menacing. Jake finally made a move towards her. He knocked her phone to the floor and stomped on it. She flinched and opened her mouth to scream but she saw the gun in Jake's hand and decided against it. He looked at her with lust in his eyes "Hello My Love. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I've done nothing but think of you the whole time I was gone. I thought I'd call you when I got back in town, but I figured surprising you at work would be much more fun. I even got you your favorite flowers, babe! I walked up to give them to you at the lab but then I saw Delko groping you through the window."He practically spat when he said said "Delko". "I leave you for two months and you just DITCH me for HIM?!... I know it was only because you were lonely though, right? You don't actually LOVE him." Calleigh looked up at him angrily. "As a matter of fact I DO love him. I've loved him for years and I always will." Jake looked at her, appalled. "I can't believe this Cal'! You're MY girl. You belong to me. You love ME! I Know you do!" She was getting more and more scared with every second in his presence. She looked right in too his evil-looking eyes and said,"Jake, I never once told you I loved you. We only dated for a few months! You were always gone! You weren't even around long enough for me to develop love for you." He looked suddenly wounded. "Calleigh! Baby! Give me another chance to make you love me!" "Jake, you can't make somebody love you. Love just comes naturally. I love Eric and he loves me! It just happened,he didn't force me! I'm going to need you to leave now, Jake." He glared at her for a minute before responding. "I WILL make you love me. And I'm not leaving here without you. I refuse." He reached behind him and down into the bag Calleigh had just realized had been sitting there behind him. He kept the gun pointed at her while he felt around. He pulled out some duct tape and using his teeth, he pulled some up from the roll. He set the gun down by the bag so it was out of her reach. Before she could react, he lunged at her. She shrieked rather loudly. "Shut up or I'll put that gun to use." At this she quieted down. She attempted to fight back but he was too strong for her. All Calleigh could think was how she wished Eric were there. Jake was so obviously intimidated by him. She knew he would never have let this happen. All of a sudden it dawned on her that it was almost 7. Eric would think that she was avoiding him! She instantly hated herself for dating such a jerk and for making Eric hurt. Meanwhile, Jake had her flipped over on her stomach. He began rapidly rolling the tape around her tiny wrists. He wrapped it around so many times that she couldn't move her wrists at all. He then yanked her to her feet by her arm, looked out the windows to make sure the coast was clear, grabbed her keys off of the coffee table and opened the front door. Before he lead her out he warned her, "Do not make a sound or call any attention this way if you want to live." By this time she was so terrified she just let him lead her past the Hummer and to her blue sports car. She hoped to God that someone would walk out of their front doors in time to see this, but no such luck. He popped the trunk, lifted her up and put her inside. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, the anger that she had just seen seemed have gone away. He closed the trunk and a tear made its way down her pale face. She felt the car spring to life and her back slammed into the panel behind her as he sped out of the driveway.

**Meanwhile**

It was now 7:15. Eric was getting impatient. He had been pacing back and forth accross his living room for the past 10 minutes. He was beginning to panic. Calleigh Duquesne was a lot of things, but she was never ever late. He tried to call her phone 3 times but it just kept going to voicemail. Calleigh ALWAYS answered her phone. He decided that he would drive by her house just to see if she was perhaps, running late for the first time in her life. He hoped that this was the case. He jumped in his car and drove the 15 minutes to her house only to find that her car was gone. He hoped that she was at his house already. Eric turned around and sped home, all the while praying she would be waiting in his driveway. He pulled into his driveway and much to his dismay, no Cal'. He waited another up another 4 hours before falling asleep on the couch. He dreamed that she was there laying right next to him.

Thanks for reading!

Hope you liked it!

-Morgan


	3. The Logo

R&R

All errors are mine and I apologize.

Enjoy(:

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh felt the car slam to a stop. She heard the door shut. The trunk came open and Jake yanked her up by her arm. "The things I do for you, My Love." She looked over and saw Jake's black SUV parked in an empty parking lot to a restaurant by the beach. It was dark now and the place was cleared out. He explained "I took a taxi to your place and I was gonna bring you here for a nice dinner then we were going to go fool around on the beach. I had it all planned out. Now I have to take you somewhere where we can be alone and safe and where Delko can't find us. I have to run from Horatio's stupid team just to find a place for us to be together with no interruptions. Now do you see how much I Love you?!?!" She looked at him for a minute before answering. "Jake, if you really loved me you would take me back home this instant! If you loved me, you'd let me be with the man I loved!" His eyes narrowed, "Which is me!" "No Jake, Which is Eric." He slapped her across the face. Hard. She felt the sting on her cheek. "Is this how you show your love, Jake?!" "Shut Up!" he screamed. This startled her. He led her to his SUV. He sat her on the seat and looked at her. "Don't move, or else." He left the door open and he went back to her car to get his bag. She watched as he pulled a rag and some cleaner from it and began to wipe down her car. She saw the opportunity. She hopped from the SUV and began to run toward the closed restaurant. Maybe there would be a janitor in there who could help her. He saw her run by in his peripheral vision and took off after her. It wasn't long till he caught her. His long legs were just too fast for her small ones. She wished Eric were there for her to run to. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her back to the SUV with her kicking and biting the whole way. "You're going to pay for misbehaving, baby. Look at all I'm doing for us and you try to run away. I WON'T HAVE IT!" And with that, he threw her into the back seat. He shut the car door and ran over to his bag. He pulled out the dreaded silver roll of duct tape and ran back over. He opened the door and hopped on top of her. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her leg closer. Then he grabbed the other ankle and taped them tightly together. She was now completely immobile. Then he ripped of a smaller piece and put it right on her mouth. Then he sat her up and buckled her into the seat. "That oughtta hold you." Then he set the child locks and closed the door. Then he went back to cleaning the other car. She saw a jogger run by and tried squirming around to get their attention but they weren't close enough and the windows were tinted. She just sat there wishing that something could possibly happen to help her situation.

**4 Hours later**

Eric woke up on his couch hugging his throw pillow. He checked his phone: no calls or texts. He didn't bother changing clothes. He just ran out jumped into the Hummer. He went by her house and her car was still gone. He decided to walk up to the door to see if maybe her car was in the shop. He knocked on the door and it opened at the touch of his hand. This was very unsettling because Calleigh ALWAYS locked her car and house doors. He stepped inside the house and saw her purse setting on the coffee table. She never left without her purse. Then he saw the broken cell phone an the floor. There was what appeared to be a some kind of print on the screen where it appeared to have been stomped on. After a search through the rest of the house turned up no Calleigh, Eric decided it best to call H.

Horatio, Ryan, and Natalia all arrived on the scene within 30 minutes. Calleigh was missing again and they weren't about to let her get close to death again. Eric was sitting there blaming himself. When H asked him what he knew he couldn't give Horatio he whole story because nobody knew they were dating. This put him in a really tight spot. Horatio was too grateful to Eric for realizing so early that Calleigh was missing and he was so focused on finding her, that he didn't even think to ask Eric why he was at her house. They started searching the house. Ryan spotted the phone immediately after walking in. He bent down to photograph it. He began to analyze it and realized that it had some sort of a logo on the screen. He left the scene to the rest of the team and rushed back to the lab to check the database for a matching logo.

Ryan photographed the logo, scanned it to the computer, and uploaded it to the system. About 15 minutes later, he got a hit. The logo was from the bottom of a motorcycle boot. After about 3 minutes of thinking of someone who wore motorcycle boots that had anything at all to do with Cal', he picked up his phone and dialed Eric.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. (:


	4. The Cheeseburger

Well, here it is!

Again, I apologize for any errors.

**Chapter 4**

**Back At Eric's**

Eric answered the phone after the first ring, hoping Calleigh was on the other end. '_Oh. Damn. It's just Ryan_,' he thought.

He hung up the phone. He walked out of her house and into the driveway to Horatio. "H, I know who took her... He's a dead man," Eric muttered. Horatio took off his sunglasses and and looked up at Eric. "Who has her, Son?" "It was Jake, H. Ryan found a motorcycle boot print on Calleigh's phone. It's the same brand of boot that the Crypt Kings wear and that's the gang he's affiliated with. This is not good, H." "It certainly is not, Eric. We need to find her. Fast." With this, he put his sunglasses back on, hopped in his Hummer and sped back to MDPD to run a search on Jake. Natalia walked outside and put her hand on Eric's shoulder. "Eric, I know how close you and Calleigh are. You are the oldest members of this team. It was hard on you the first time she was taken, so I know it's hard on you now. You go on home and rest. I'll finish up the scene." After a few minutes of arguing, Eric finally gave up and headed home. He didn't know how he was supposed to sleep with the love of his life gone, but he kept driving anyway.

**Meanwhile**

Calleigh was STILL in the back of that stupid SUV but a little more comfortable than before because Jake had taken the tape off her mouth, wared her not to make a sound, and ran inside a fast food restaurant. She's spent the darker part of the previous evening waiting for Jake to clean out her own car and hoping the team would find her soon. He returned about 10 minutes later with a sack and two drinks. He got into the driver's seat and pulled out. The smell of whatever was in the bag was making Calleigh really hungry. She then realized she hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. Jake drove further and further away from civilization. After what seemed like forever, he pulled over. Grabbing the bag, he got out and got in the back seat with Calleigh. He unwrapped a delicious looking cheeseburger. He scooted closer to Calleigh and held it close to her face. In no position to refuse food, she allowed him to feed her the cheeseburger and a few fries. He then offered her a drink of what she hoped was water. She took a sip from the straw, and much to her delight (as much delight as one could have in this situation) it was ice cold water. She had't realized how thirsty she was either, until she guzzled down almost the whole water in the first three gulps. "Whoa! Slow down girl. I'm not making any bathroom stops along the way. I want to get to our love shack as soon as possible." Oh. The bathroom. She instantly wished he wouldn't have brought that up. She really needed to go, but after her little episode earlier, she knew he wouldn't trust her enough to let her go inside somewhere. After checking that she was properly strapped in, he got back in the driver's seat and drove off. She could see that they were completely out f Miami. They kept driving for a few hours. She could see that it was about 2:16 PM on his radio clock. She wondered how much longer they were going to drive. She was about to ask, but she had a second thought and decded against it. She didn't want to upset him and end up with more duct tape on her face.

**25 Minutes Later**

They pulled into a motel parking lot she estimated was about 45 minutes outside of Miami. Jake got back into the backseat. He reached over into the trunk area and pulled the dreaded bag over his seat. He pulled out a pocket knife and Calleigh jumped. i'Oh God. He's going to Kill Me!/i', she thought. He unbuckled her seatbelt with his free hand and pulled her, stomach down, onto his lap. He started cutting the tape off her wrists. As soon as they were free, she sat up and placed them in her lap. Jake grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, squeezing tightly. He lifted them up in front of his face. "Do NOT make me regret this. We're going to get a room here. You are not to say a word to anyone in the lobby or on the way to the room." He flung her wrists back down and began cutting the tape around her opened the door for her to get out. Linking his arm tightly through hers, he walked to the lobby. She didn't once open her mouth the entire time Jake was ordering the room. '_Yes!_,'She thought, '_he ordered the room with his real name! Thank God, he's somewhat of an idiot!_.' He then grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her to the door. He stopped at his SUV to get his bag and pulled her into the room.

**Back At Eric's**

He had put on a pot of coffee already but he was really emotionally and physically drained from the whole ordeal. He fell asleep on his couch with his iPod in his ear. The playlist Calleigh made him going full blast.

**At The Motel**

Calleigh was sitting on the bed, attempting to take in her surroundings. They'd been in the room long enough for her to use the restroom and go back to the bed and she'd already noticed 5 spots on the wall with peeling wallpaper, one cockroach, and and 3 missing ceiling tiles. Jake got up and put the do not disturb sign on the door, came back and set his bag on the bed. He pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He leapt on top of her once more and managed to chain her wrists above her on the bars on the back of the bed. He went back to the bag and got the duct tape and bound her ankles together again to keep her from kicking. He then pulled the bandanna that he'd been wearing from around his neck, rolled it up and tightly tied it around her mouth. Jake stood up, looking down on her and said, "don't go anywhere Baby. I'll be back. I'm gonna run a few errands. I need to take care of a little business." He leaned down, brushed his hand against her cheek, checked to make sure she was secure, and walked out of the door.

Jake jumped into his car, went to a nearby car dealership, and using a fake ID was able to trade in his vehicle for a red sedan. He then stopped at a Wal-Mart near the motel. He pulled out of the Wal-Mart parking lot, and rather than going left, toward the Motel, he made a right back toward Miami.

Uh-Oh! Where is he going???

R&R Please

Thank you so much for reading!

And thanks even more if you reviewed! It really means a lot. (:


End file.
